Welcome To Hell, Dear
by The Kazekage of Suna
Summary: Sabaku No Gaara, official leader of the Hell planet, Sunar, has given his first order of the throne. He wanted Hinata Hyuga, for reasons no one knew. M for horror and gore.
1. The Prologue of Destruction

**The Kazekage:** This is an original idea of mine. I do not own Naruto. There will be things you may not understand now, but I promise everything will be revealed later. You are going to hate the people of Sunar, you are going to hate Gaara. You are going to love the people of Konohus. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The Existence of Nightmares**

**Prologue**

* * *

The idea of a parallel universe is a trivial concept that was formulated as an undiscovered thrill for us to aspire in. It seemingly can not happen though, nothing can be perfectly engineered into being an exact opposite of something. No human can have a biological genetic copy of themselves existing somewhere a million miles away.

It is not possible, as our Deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) is what can be related to as a handcrafted sort of creation. Not capable of being reconstructed into perfection, nor able to be made into various copies. But this brings us to our next issue.

In the galaxy, there are many planets that exist within the system, none of which are similar but rather unique and original compared to their opposite counterparts.

The only thing the planets have in common would be the sun that holds a gravitational force over each one. So then we discover that some of these large formations are inhabitable. Moreover, two specific life form capable foreign planets, Sunar and Konohus.

These celestial bodies are both incompatible towards each other. Now that does not mean that they are not capable of hosting life, they are eligible. But it is the planets inhabitants that are opposing. Konohus, a relatively peaceful planet. Despite the people of it having a strong enmity towards the antithetic enemy, Sunar.

To Konohus, Sunar can be related to the idea of a child's nightmares. They are not far from the truth. The people of Sunar do not recognize Konohus as anything put a mere speck of dust that is repugnant in the presence. The king of Sunar, Emperor Shukaku, along with Sabaku no Gaara, his current predecessor, whom is his top demon.

In this hot barren of a wasteland, covered in sand and blood, is the residency of all things horrific and monstrous. A league of demons and monsters, the ones that terrorize you through nightmares, and leaving its victims left to pray that they should never meet.

Everything Sunar was, Konohus wasn't. The leader of the Protectors, or Konohus citizens, Tsunade.

One might wonder why they call themselves the "Protectors", it is a simplistic name for a rather complicated job. Sunar has regular invasions, killing many of Konohus's people, wrecking havoc, and destroying everything in the path of them. They are referred to as the "Demons". They are the masters of deception, destruction and death. It is up to Konohus now, and their league of "Protectors" to restore their galaxy, it is up to them to stop Sunar.

But that can not happen.

Sunar is far more advanced and cunning than the peaceful hallucination that Konohus lives in. They do not live in phantasm. They live in their own Hell.

Which planet really knows what they are doing? The answer is neither.


	2. Night of the Vendetta

To call it Hell wouldn't qualify it properly. Labeling it mayhem would not even describe it. It was above the realm of insanity. Nothing could compare to the utter mass of destruction that radiated off this celestial body. But what might leave confusion, is the fact that this planet did not appear to be the epitome of all things malevolent and destructive. It honestly looks like a relatively normal planet. If it were viewed through the eyes of a demonic monster, like its inhabitants.

Sunar's leader, Shukaku, kept the planet under tight reins. The whole place was quite depressing and horrific. It was constantly in a living storm of sand. You couldn't be out in the open without a cloak or mask. The air was hot and humid, but at night the winds died down and it became frigid.

Unknown to Shukaku, who was currently in his personal residence, counting endless amounts of bounty collection, a dark cloaked figure was looming on his roof. The shadow crouched down and lightly placed his hand onto the flat surface. He silently listened to Shukaku's greedy laughs. Playing apprentice was so over rated.

Shukaku smirked to himself, the fools of his planet didn't even suspect he was just using them all for money! Not even his council, the Akatsuki. Insolent miscreants! He could con them all! Especially that Sabaku brat who was poised to take _his_ throne! Shukaku would cut off all of his own toes and eat them before letting anyone replace his crown. That stupid boy is not worthy of becoming a leader of Sunar! Only he is fit to the throne, even if that boy is his top Demon, he is a failure in the king's eyes.

The shadow darted along the side of the roof, and dropped down to the balcony with only a small sound of impact, that of a mouse's pad across a floor. Here is where Shukaku makes his biggest mistake. Just because he rules the Demons and keeps authority, does not mean he wasn't arrogant enough to believe they'd never betray him, right?

They were Demons. Masters of deception. Even against their own leader, who was too egocentric for his own good. Tonight was a night of vengeance though. Greed is never the path to go, no matter where you go, you will face an inedibly crime of guilt and punishment. Shukaku should've never manipulated what he created. Master or not, there is no telling what your followers will do.

Tonight was his vendetta.

Tonight the bastard would die.

He would take his heart out and watch him fall to the floor, as blood flowed down his forearm.

The figure slipped into the fire lit room, small embers flickering, and the cracks of the fire filling the cold desert air. Shukaku sat in a claw footed chair in front of the fire, still counting away his money.

The king wanted to remain leader despite his age. Another mistake he has made. Shukaku was partially deaf in his left ear, where his certain death was sneaking up.

A gleaming knife was brought out, a pale hand falling out of the long black sleeves of the coat. Shukaku stopped shuffling the currency, and felt his spine stiffen. He only caught a glimpse of cold eyes before his jugular vein was brutally slashed open, his blood spilling all over the floor. Shukaku let out a gurgled scream, and the shadow moved once again, plunged his sharp nails into the leaders chest, twisted his hand, grabbed the still beating heart, and watched Shukaku's eyes roll to the back of his head. Crimson tears dripped down from the black and gold eyes of the now deceased leader. The shadowed figure ripped back his arm, feeling the warm blood flow down his arm, and into the fabrics of his coat. The chest muscle was still feebly beating, until the heart slowly stopped all together.

Using people never ends well.

Corrupt leadership is despicable.

Now, the dead body slumped over, toppling out of the chair and making a loud clunking noise as it hit the wood floor. The man above him removed his hood and looked down at the pathetic man he used to call "Master".

Students always success the master.

Shukaku just learned that in a more painful way.


	3. The First Order

Tsunade had received news of Shukaku's death. The leader of Konohus did not feel reassured from this information. If anything she was now terrified. When she had learned of his graphic ending, and who dealt the blow, she felt her stomach twist in an unsettling way. His successor had murdered his master, and gained control of Sunar. This boy was young and reckless. While Shukaku had been no better, she feared greatly for her planets safety. No one would be safe under this man. Even the people who did not reside within the Hell would still receive the harsh burns from the end of licking flames he would create.

She pushed herself out of her dark green chair and turned around to look down at her city of people. Aircrafts flew this way and that, people jumped on their hover disks, tall silver skyscrapers lined around the area, and gleaming windows reflected against the bright suns surface. Tsunade closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She knew that this would not last much longer when the ruler of Sunar decided to attack, which was an inedible fact. She just didn't want to accept that cruel fact.

"Do you think we can offer him anything?" Tsunade asked, facing her advisor, Kakashi Hatake. He sat down in the chair across from her mahogany desk and shook his head. He didn't know what would please the terrorizing menace of a bastard. Kakashi reached over and grabbed a sleek silver bottle and poured himself a tall glass of chilled vodka. Tsunade sighed and fell into her plush office chair. She pulled up her green sleeves of the long jacket she was wearing, and grabbed her own glass. Kakashi accidentally spilled a bit on his white button up shirt but ignored the stain.

The large office doors opened once more and in came Shizune. The assistant bustled over in her short navy dress and handed Tsunade a small tablet displaying the current satellite image status. Tsunade squinted at the screen, noticing that in the very back of the star filled picture, was a large space ship heading their way. She gravely handed it back to the young girl and rubbed her temples. Kakashi looked up and took the tablet to further examine it himself.

"From what I can tell, they are only three days away."

"Shit, how can we escape this?" Tsunade growled, slamming her fist down onto her desk. The glass spilled all over her notebook, and dripped over her desk. Kakashi watched the alcohol slowly and rhythmically fall onto the carpeted floor. Tsunade cursed and wiped up the mess with a few napkins she had beside her drink coaster.

"Would he be interested in having a wife?" Shizune asked warily. Tsunade stopped wiping up the mess and gave Shizune a grim look. Kakashi stopped staring at the liquid and looked at Shizune with wide eyes.

"Isn't he only twenty-one? Wouldn't he want a wife?" Kakashi asked seriously. Tsunade doubted the idea.

"He's a cold blooded murder, I can't possibly fathom the idea of giving him one of my women."

"What if we gave him our prize?" He asked slowly.

"You're not being serious are you?" Shizune gasped. Tsunade glared at him.

"Kakashi, shame on you! I would never subject her to a monster like that!" Tsunade shouted, rising from her seat.

"Even if it would save us all?" He asked narrowing his one visible eye. The woman sat back down and stared at him.

"Lady Tsunade, he is right." Shizune admitted. Tsunade didn't like the idea of giving away her top prize in bargain of saving her planet. But, it was her whole celestial body and its subjects at stake.

One lady couldn't hurt, right?

That was the one question that Tsunade reasoned with herself didn't matter. Unfortunately, that was the problem within itself. Talking yourself out of something and justifying your answer to what others think is right. Weighing this one woman's life as something like a mere piece to a twisted game that was being played.

* * *

"Lord Gaara, your requested council has been assembled." Baki bowed low to the king and held his breath. Gaara looked down at him with a snarl and gripped the end of his black throne.

"Go! I do not wish to see you." Gaara growled lowly, sending his messenger running away in a frenzy. The king smirked from pleasure, knowing that his subjects were terrified of him. A large gunmetal colored door slid up, and in walked a group of men wearing tall black cloaks with red clouds covering them. They moved in sync together across the dark tiled floors, and stopped in front of the king, bowing once together, and letting the head council member, Pein, step forth.

"Lord Gaara, we have arrived upon your most urgent request, may I inquire as to what you have called for?" He asked formally. Gaara drummed his long pale fingers against the carved chair arm and stared at the men one by one, frightening each one with the cold stare.

"I plan to invade Konoha, and steal their most prized possession, Hinata Hyuga. She will be mine." Gaara spoke with the pretense of knowing this woman would be his.

"Why the heiress?" Pein asked quirking an eyebrow. Gaara narrowed his eyes down at the man, and swiftly stood up, his black cape fell around his feet and he swiftly walked up to the man, standing eye level with him now. Pein felt himself stiffen up and stop breathing.

"I want her." He said dangerously. Pein left it at that, and let Gaara push past him. The door slid open, letting Gaara pass through, and walk into the dimly lit halls.

"I thought Shukaku was bad." Sasori spoke up. The rest of the men nodded and silently agreed with him.

They weren't sure what Gaara had planned, nor why he would want this specific girl, but they did know one thing.

Gaara never was one to talk big.


	4. Death of a Leader

Tsunade paced the length of her window, frantically running a shaky hand through her hair. This shouldn't be happening! The king of Sunar would be arriving in two days, and she was a nervous wreck! How was she going to ever protect her people if she was in this state? She needs to be calm and collected. Tsunade stopped in her tracks and took in a deep breath. Yes, she only needed to calm down. She would be able to think clearly now. That is all she needs to do, take her time and plan things out.

All she needed to do was forget the fact that she was going to be brutally murdered and have her planet blown to bits. That was only a _tiny _factor. Tsunade felt her stomach twist and her feet begin pacing all over again. Of course she wasn't going to think and plan orderly! She had lives to save! Her office door opened while she was still having her internal debate with herself, and a dark figure slipped in, taking a seat in the chair across her large desk.

"Tsunade, please, take a seat." Tsunade's eyes widened in horror and she froze. The woman knew who was behind her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to face the demon. Gaara merely gave her a sick smirk and grabbed the bottle of vodka off her desk, taking a swig from it, and leaning foreword on his dark black knee pads. It was his Emperor suit after all, the dark black padded pants and skin tight leather top, executing his muscles and baring the emblem of Sunar, which was a large symbol that resembled something of an hour glass. Tsunade fond that almost symbolic, after all, she was going to die shortly.

It was unnerving, knowing you were going to die. Just seeing the look on his face practically spelled out her death.

"Why are you here!" Tsunade shouted with a slight undertone of fear evident in her voice. Gaara clucked his tongue and shook his index finger.

"Ah, ah, ah, use your indoor voice." He chided. Tsunade felt her stomach twist once more, and her throat become dry. Gaara reached down into his pant pocket and brought out a knife.

"Now, before I kill you, I'd like to explain how you're going to die." Gaara spoke calmly as he twisted the knife in his pale hands, running his long finger up and down the side of the sharp blade. Tsunade watched him as he played with the weapon._  
_

"First, I will give you the chance to _scream_," He said while narrowing his eyes at her. She felt herself grasp on tightly to her leather padded chair and swalow hard.

"After that I am going to drive this blade into your lower spine, paralyzing you." His deep voice sent shivers down her spine, and sweat trailing down her face. He crossed his legs and leaned back into the comfortable chair. He balanced the blade on one finger before flipping it up and the air and catching it.

"Then, I will pierce your heart. Much like how I killed Shukaku, with this very blade." Any longer and Tsunade swore she was going to throw up. Gaara stood up and sighed.

"It seems I need to get this over with, as your going to scream bloody murder anyway. Ironic really, because that is exactly how your going to die." He said thoughtfully. Tsunade stumbled back a bit, bumping into her chair in the process. Gaara walked forward and held up his hand, stretching his five fingers wide, then slowly closing each finger, giving her three seconds to cry out for help.

"AH-ACK!" The knife was drove down into the end of her spine, making her lose all control of her lower body, she was paralyzed from the hip down. Tsunade's mouth was froze in an "O" shape and her eyes were wide in pain. Gaara withdrew the knife, then transfixed it deep into her rib cage. Tsunade coughed up danerous amounts of blood, and her vision soon became clouded with black. Her body wrenched forward from the sudden stab. Gaara shoved her limp body off of him, and stepped over the pool of blood that had been created.

"I honestly expected a fight from you, such a shame." Gaara mused, he paced around the office, inspecting photos of some of her close people. He stopped when he saw a picture of the woman he wanted, and tapped the glass with his bloody finger, leaving a rust colored smudge over her pale face.

"It will not be long before you're mine..." He said with a sadistic grin. Tsunade's office door slid up and her disheveled assistant ran in, completely missing the dark figure that was leaning against the wall. She gasped in horror as she saw blood, and prayed it wasn't her leaders. Shizune took shaky steps behind the desk, and felt tears sting her eyes as she saw the blood dripping from Tsunade's pale pink lips.

"Lady Tsunade-sama!" She cried, falling to her knees, and pulling up the deceased woman to her chest and holding her tightly. Gaara pushed himself off the wall and lightly scuffed his black combat boots against the floor, causing Shizune's tear stained face to snap up.

"Shh, don't cry," He cooed dangerously, cupping her face. Shizune' took in his appearance and her eyes grew double the size.

"W-what?" She stuttered in consternation. He gave her a fake kind smile, that was drenched in ill intent.

"Because you're going to die too." Tears ran down her face and she pleaded for him not to kill her. He only rested a slender finger to her lips and kept her dark eyes trained onto his bright malicious cyan ones as he drew his red stained knife

"Goodbye." He said while plunging the knife into her. Shizune let out a gurgled gasp before her body curved in and landed beside her master with a thump.

"Well she died with her mentor." Gaara sighed as he pocketed his knife and looked over to see Sasori leaning against the door way.

"Was that necessary?" The red headed council member asked. Gaara looked around him and stepped over the two cold comatose bodies.

"Yes, and you'll be next if you ever dare question me again." Gaara threatened, jamming his shoulder into Sasori's as he passed him. Sasori stepped back from the blow and turned around to follow Gaara, his face impassive. He was only a follower anyway.


	5. A Mans Plea of Desperation

Kakashi burst through the office door, sensing an odd vibe from the room. Tsunade's chair was turned around, and a figure was seated.

"Tsunade, thank the lord you're alive!" Kakashi cried out. He briskly walked past the visitors chair where Shizune was seated and went around Tsunade's desk. What he saw made him abruptly freeze in his steps. He knew only one person was capable of making the dead seem...so alive.

"Sasori Akasuna." Was the name that drifted from Kakashi's pale lips. A shadow came out from behind the door, red clouded coat know visible to the eye.

"It's a rather complicated situation you've been put in." The Akatsuki member spoke in a low drawl as he looked out of the window. Sand was clouding the sky, which could only mean one thing; Lord Gaara had initiated the attack. Sasori was only here to distract Kakashi, who was one of the top Protectors of Konohus.

Kakashi narrowed his one visible eye and cast a last look to his lifeless ruler before posing himself into a fighting stance. Sasori's face remained free of any emotion, if he was apprehensive at all, which he was not, no one would ever know. Kakashi on the other hand, knew Sasori had the advantage.

It was a known fact that Sunar had the upper hand, they were the ones with supernatural powers. It was like trying to fight with a broken appendage, it simply did not have any advantageous points. Konohus fought off of their own sheer will and body strength, they did not have the unnatural advantage like Sunar's people had.

"Sasori you don't have to follow through with Lord Gaara's plans, you can stop now. I give you the chance to join Konohus in peace and fight among us." Kakashi was giving his final plea before laying his life on the line. He knew it was futile, but a desperate man will do anything before he is to be executed. Sasori knew what had went through Kakashi's mind if he had felt compelled enough to suggest such a frivolous concept.

"You and I both know that I will do of no such thing." Sasori raised his left arm, making Tsunade's body jerk up, standing erect. Her body was starting to become a deathly pale, her lips nearly blue, and clothes smelling rank of blood. Kakashi couldn't bear the idea of having to battle it out against his leader, it made him feel guilty.

"I realize that this will be my last hour of life, but I ask of one thing from you." Kakashi said lowly. Sasori's cold eyes drifted back to the silver haired man, giving him the chance to speak now.

"Let it be known that if Hinata Hyūga is harmed in anyway, people will come for you. I swear I will turn over in my grave and in my second life, kill you." Sasori attached his red demon chakra to Shizune now, both his hands controlling the real puppets. Kakashi watched his every move, making sure he would not attack him off of surprise.

"I can not assure you her safety, not even the council understands what he wants from her. We believe it is her innocence. He is in search of someone who has it, so he can take it." Kakashi was miffed by this. What could he possibly mean, was unknown to Kakashi.

"What do you mean by "innocence"?" The silver haired council member asked in suspicion. Sasori merely grunted under his breath, if Kakashi intended on dragging this out much longer, he would personally murder the man with his bare hands.

"Kakashi, it is a simple concept. Gaara is seeking out something he will never have. He will never have the bliss on innocence, so he is going to use Hinata for it."

"Why would a monster want something he doesn't care about?" Kakashi growled. Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"Innocence is easily manipulated Kakashi, he doesn't want anyone else in this galaxy that have it. Innocence is one of the greatest fears of a demon, and out of all the inhabitants of your minuscule rock of a planet, she radiates the most. Innocence could be manipulated into persuasion, Gaara simply can not have that. He must keep the girl under his control, or else she could influence others." Kakashi let this new information sink in. It all was clear now to him.

"I am growing impatient, let us begin." Sasori made a slight move of his hand and Tsunade lunged forward, a knife now poised in her hand. Kakashi quickly deflected, only to have Shizune come around is blind side, and stab a poisonous needle into the side of his neck. Kakashi ripped the needle out of his neck and slapped a palm over the area that was spreading poison into his body. He groaned and charged forward again, ignoring the slashes he was receiving from each puppet. Sasori gave him points for being able to resist the poison for a few minutes longer than normal, but of course he would only last a few seconds more.

Kakashi felt each of his limbs grow heavy as lead, his lungs collapse, and heart give out. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dropped dead once and for all.

"The people of this so called planet really are pathetic." Sasori droned, exiting his way out of the room. Itachi was leaning against the chrome plated hallway wall and Sasori stopped beside him.

"The damage?" Sasori asked while looking down the hall. Itachi moved from the wall and began walking forward followed by Sasori.

"Lord Gaara has destroyed four villages so far, I cleared out a city, and the rest of the Akatsuki are on burn duty."

"He is planning on destroying all signs of civilization on this planet." Sasori said under his breath. Itachi nodded and made a sharp turn around the corner, and swiftly made his way down the stairs, and out of the building door.

"He went rampant when he found out a whole city managed to escape by spaceship, we are not aware of their location." Sasori was mildly interested by this fact Itachi had shared with him.

"Population of this group, and important members within?" Sasori asked while walking down the sand dusted streets. Building windows had been exploded, buildings were set aflame, and broken signs were giving off electric pulses. The sky was thick with sand particulars and storm clouds. It was not nearly as ranked high in hellish environments as Sunar was though. Not even close to theirs.

"Oddly enough, the total count of survivors was two hounded, amongst those were the remaining of the Hyūga, Uzumaki Naruto, Jiriaya, and my brother, Sasuke."

"Those that were individualized by you will certainly be trouble later on." Itachi nodded his agreement and stopped as he saw their leader approaching them. Slung over his shoulder was a small body that bounced up and down as he neared them. Behind Sasori and Itachi was the rest of the Akatsuki, having finished their job.

"I assume that is the Hyūga?" Pein asked while walking past the rest of the group to stop in front of Gaara. The bright cyan eyes of the man shifted his gaze to the prize he had over his left shoulder.

"Not "the Hyūga"," Gaara started while narrowing his eyes at the orange haired man before him,"_My_ Hyūga."


	6. The New Toy

The Kazekage: Sorry for not updating sooner, I really don't have a good excuse, but here it is:

Finals week.

* * *

It was like an animal with his freshly killed prey. He was proud to show off the girl as he walked through the dusted streets of Sunar. The harsh winds whipped at his black cape, making it flap furiously and causing it to seem alive and proud. The inhabitants of the desert watched from their places around the area, malevolent eyes greedily following the small girl over Gaara's shoulders. This made him feel sick pleasure, knowing that this girl was _his,_ and nobody could have her. They would not be able to enjoy her fragrant scent or soft skin. Not when she was his.

Gaara swept past the people and trekked up a hill that led to a large mansion. His home, his layer, his hell. Large black gates with wrought iron opened when he approached, letting him walk up the curved sand paved driveway. Dead trees curled in different directions, the twisted branches like broken fingers. Gaara hoisted Hinata a bit higher onto his shoulder, and yanked back the large carved door. The front entrance creaked open, revealing the dark polished floors of the shadowed home. He walked in and kicked the door shut with his heavy boots, then flipped a switch on. The grand foyer was now illuminated and the black tile floor gleamed dully. The dark blood walls showed portraits of previous Sunar leaders, a large claw streak ran through the previous leader, Shukaku. A two sided stair case led up to a second floor, where the bedrooms were located. Small candle lit lamps lined the walls along the stair case, eventually stopping at the top, where two hallways began.

Gaara crossed the foyer to the right, where a living room was located. He set the Hyūga down on the velvet couch and drew the heavy curtains, closing off any light. He then lit the fire place with a match he grabbed off the mantel. He threw the fire conductor into the hungry pit and dusted his hands off. After he lit the fire, Gaara made his way to sit down in a claw footed chair across from the couch. He closed his dark rimmed eyes and let his feet prop up on the black wood coffee table in the center of the furniture pieces.

A dirty smirk crossed his pale lips as he basked in the succession of his endeavor. Of course he already knew it would be an easy win for him. Konohus was a pathetic planet that was merely a speck of dust on his shoulder. It was a shame he could not of had more fun toying with the sad people, but it would be a horrible waste of his precious time with his new item.

Gaara drummed his fingers on the chair arm and opened his eyes. The crackling fire reflected off his cold cyan eyes, making them seem as if he was brewing an evil plan, which he was. He was thinking of the things he would do with his Hinata.

He wondered what her blood tasted like. Would it be pure and sweet as her appearance? He licked his lips and stared at her with a disgusting look. He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a small dagger. His blood lust was starting to make him quiver all over in excitement as he thought of how delightful her blood must be. His fingers grasped tightly around the grip of the knife, but before he made further advancement, a pair of light lilac eyes fluttered open, and widened.

Hinata gasped and quickly sat up. Where was she? Her head was spinning from sitting up too fast and her mouth was dry as a barren desert. Not that she would ever guess she was in one. In fact, the last thing she remembered was hearing a loud crash come from her kitchen window, her fathers shouts, Neji's curses, and her sister's cry. The next thing she knew, a tall shadowed figure placed a white chloroform cloth over her mouth and nothing after that.

Gaara slipped the knife back in his pocket and looked over at the shocked woman. She quickly turned her head and looked over to Gaara, then proceeded to scream loudly, in fear of who he was. Gaara's lips curved up in a disturbing way and he closed his eyes. He craved that scream.

When she had stopped screeching, and stumbled off the couch, to hide behind it, Gaara stood up and went behind the couch to pull her up and feel her tremble underneath his tight grasp. He grabbed her chin and turned it, brushed her hair off her neck, and rested a pale hand on her irregular pulse.

"What ever are you so scared of?" He cooed in a sneer. He shoved the girl away and she fell down to the floor, tumbling towards the wall and crashing into the side. She cried out in pain and cowered in the corner. He walked closer and knelt down, snickering in a mocking tone. He grabbed her arm and gave it a tight squeeze, making her cry out once more.

That was his favorite sound.

"You're going to be such fun," He whispered before dropping her arm back against the wall and walking out of the room.

Hinata waited until she heard his heavy steps grow faint and she felt tears flow freely down her cheeks. She was in the clutches of the devil now, his toy now. Hinata was scared. She had no clue if her family was alive, she had no clue what had happened to her home, or why she was here. She just wanted to leave here, she didn't want to be in this place.

Gaara heard the muffled cries of his new fascination, and smiled eerily. He wanted her to _cry _for him. _Scream_ for him.

He was severely messed in the mind, he was a monster, and she was his new play thing.


	7. An Escape

**The Kazekage: Hello and Welcome To Hell, Dear. I love this chapter, I hope you will as well. Sasori is depicted as the good guy, you may even like than more than Gaara.**

* * *

She moved along the walls, hoping that the monster was to be nowhere in sight. Hinata knew it would be futile to try and escape from this hell home, and if she did, she would surly die trying. Her pale hands felt around the wall. Hinata was searching for any type of small room located underneath this large staircase she was pacing around. Her right hand felt the coolness of the black stair case wood, then hit a bump on the wall. She couldn't see anything at twelve a.m. (she knew this due to the ringing of the clock in the back of the foyer she was sneaking around in), but she knew that she had found an opening to a small pocket door. Her small heart was beginning to pick up rate and skip a few beats. Her hand shook as she got her fingers under the small ledge to open the door and quickly slipped inside the small under staircase room. A small light hung above her hand, but she refused to turn it on. He would find her instantly.

She let out a well deserved breath of air and slumped down against the wall. Hinata placed a hand over her heart and pulled her knees up to her chest. She shivered from the cold. All she had was this oversized black shirt that belonged to Gaara.

Tears welled in her eyes. Why did he have to take her? He had to rip her from her family! She wanted to ask God why this was happening to her. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and hugged her knees tighter. Slowly rocking herself back and forth, she prayed. "Let this be over. Please God!" She begged silently. Hinata opened her eyes and stretched a bit, then got into a crawl position, hoping to find the end of this room. Her knees ached as she continued to crawl across the cold hard wood floor. She kept crawling, but found that the ceiling caved in slightly. Hinata figured that out when she bumped her head and was forced to go lower. She felt something scamper past her and clasped a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. It could've been anything. This narrow narrow hall she was in made her feel claustrophobic. Hinata's stomach twisted and she clenched her teeth, willing to keep going. Her heart pounded with every small shuffle she made. The hole in the wall almost felt never ending. She swallowed down a nasty taste in her mouth and willed herself on. Hinata was begging God in her mind over and over to not get caught.

She stopped and flattened her body against the floor. She was tired of the crouching and crawling. Hinata was exhausted and wanted to just go home.

But that was ended when memories of her family flooding back to her.

* * *

_"Hinata! Hinata! Run!" Neji screamed while helping her little sister, Hanabi run away. The cellar door in their basement was wide open and Neji was trying to save her __family as the chaos took over Konoha. Hinata choked on her tears and let out desperate cries for her family as she backed away from the cellar door. Hinata's father quickly ran up behind her and she turned around to see him. The heir reached out towards her father, taking a step forward. Hinata's mother was ushered into the small underground pocket room. Neji took one last remorseful look towards Hinata before following after. Never to be seen again. Hinata's heart skipped beats and her nose ran as she hiccuped with tears. _

_"Father! Please don't-"Hinata, run away, far away!" He yelled angrily at her. She yanked her hand back and stepped back, feeling rejection and confusion. _

_"Wh-why father?" He was about to answer when a loud crash of a window was heard, followed by an ear shattering scream from her little sister. Hinata dropped to her knees and the tears blurred her vision further._

_"HANABI!" Hinata screamed out for her sister. She balled her fists up and slammed them down against the concrete floor of her basement. A figure dropped down into the room, crunching the shattered glass under heavy boots. Blood suddenly trickled towards her hands and she gasped. Her fathers body was on the ground, crumpled in a sickening way._

_"Father no! No!" She moved over towards her father. Her bangs hung in her eyes as she slowly looked up to see a cloth coming down and covering her mouth. The sweet smelling odor quickly registered in her mind and she panicked too late. She could only let out a second of a gurgled scream before the chloroform numbed her._

* * *

Hinata shook her head and a few tears away. She had to remind herself not to think of the past, it was too much. Hinata slowly stretched out her fingers, feeling around to see what was ahead. She let out a squeak and pulled her hand back after she felt something slice her skin. A rush of warm blood quickly spilled out of her finger as she struggled to rip a piece of her t-shirt off to stop the mess. It must of been a loose nail. After situating the cut she let out a sigh of relief. At least one of her problems was solved.

"AHHHH!"

A cold hand shot out and grabbed her leg, dragging her back the way she came. Hinata clawed at the floor and screamed over and over. She tried to kick the person away but it was futile. Tears came out in sync with her useless pleas for help. She was dragged back the way she came and the door was kicked back. Gaara threw her against the wall and cursed at her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, stupid girl!?" He yelled as she fell back against the wall and hit her head. Everything became slightly blurry and hazy. Gaara leaned down and yanked her chin up so she could look at him. It was dark and she could barley see anything but the outline of his jaw and flaming hair. Though is she had to guess, the look in his eyes were murderous.

"Just...kill...m-me..." She whispered lowly as blood trickled down the side of her head, a cut had been made on the side of her head where she hit it against the corner of the wall. His face twisted and he growled lowly, placing a hand on her throat and squeezing her small neck. A gruff cough emitted from her throat and her head pounded from pain and lack of air.

At least now she could be in a better place she thought as her eyes clouded over.

* * *

"Wake up."

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she tried to sit up but was pushed down. Her eyes widened and she looked up to see a red haired man. She panicked at first, then realized it was not the devil she knew.

"You sure know how to stay out of trouble," The man muttered sarcastically while picking up a needle and getting to work on the gash on the side of her head. She braced herself for pain as the needle sunk into her skin, but felt nothing. She looked up at the man in shock. He merely focused on the girl below him. She had been taken to her chambers to be worked on.

"If I had not made Gaara stop, I am positive you would've been killed. If I can offer you any advice, do not anger him or provoke him." She remained quiet as she let the man do his work. Her voice was hoarse from all the screaming and crying. Her body felt numb and her eyes were blood shot.

"My name is Sasori, by the way. I am the medic of Sunar," He said while removing the needle and replacing it with a cloth to dab away access blood. She blinked and stared at him intently. The candel on her bed stand flickered and glowed on his face, shadowing his tired eyes.

"I am going to have to undress you now, you need to be bathed." Her eyes widened and his hands slide underneath her limp body and removed her from the cushion of her satin bed covers.

He carried Hinata over to a set of carved french doors and opened them with one hand, cradling her with the other. He shut the door and set her down onto the cold black tile. He flipped the lights on and moved towards the claw-footed bathtub.

He fluidly unclasped the buttons on her shirt and turned her around, removing the shirt from her shoulders and helping her into the bath, being respectful enough to not look at her. She let out a sigh of relief as she lowered herself into the already filled tub. He took a bottle of body soap and poured it into the flowing stream of water. He pushed up his sleeves and grabbed a bath sponge rubbing calming circles onto her bony back. She closed her eyes and embraced the temporary pleasurable feeling. She knew it wouldn't last, thats why she enjoyed every moment.

Sasori scrubbed her shoulder blade, but stopped when he saw an odd marking. He looked closer at it and raised an eyebrow. It was a tattoo of a set of wings. They were an odd shade of grey and seemed to be crumbling away. He decided to research symbols later.

"Alright, time to get out." He unplugged the drain and grabbed a towel for her. Sasori set his hand under her elbow and propped her up to a stand while looking away towards the closed set of doors. He felt the towel being removed from his hands and waited a little before looking back towards her wrapped up body. She was a beautiful little thing. Her wet tendrils of indigo hair dripped water down her back and plopped back into the tub where water was swirling around her ankles. He let her lean on him as he removed her from the tub. Sasori set her down on the tile where he had set another towel onto the floor. He opened the bathroom doors and crossed the room over towards a beaten up grey wardrobe in the corner. He cracked it open and a musty smell filled his nostrils, making him crinkle up his nose.

Inside the wardrobe was a few old clothing articles. Sasori knew they must of belonged to Gaara's mother, who had died many years back. He immediately shut the doors and sighed. If Gaara saw those on Hinata, he would lose his mind and try to attack her once more. Sasori moved over to the trunk at the end of the bed and popped the lid. Inside there was a few nightgowns that looked like they had been never been worn. Why the dresses were there, puzzled Sasori. He decided to take the one that was on the top, then replace it with one from the bottom of the trunk. This lilac colored dress appeared like it would fit the Hyūga. He tossed the dress towards her and slipped it over her head, then yanked down the towel. Her body shivered a bit as the cold silk fabric settled against her milky skin. Sasori led her back towards the bed, yanked back the covers and settled her underneath.

He fluffed the black rose stitched pillows behind her head and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She snuggled into the bed and he went back to the bathroom and hung up the towels on the rack beside the tub. He closed the curtains that were behind the tub, then took a look in the mirror. Sasori turned the sink on and splashed water onto his face. The granite counters were stained from rust and other beauty products that had never been cleaned off. He sighed and looked at his drained expression, flipping the switch, he left the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Why... are you here?" A quiet, hoarse, voice asked from underneath the covers. Sasori looked over at the lump of covers.

"I live here, Gaara has assigned me to become your care taker."

"Oh...t-thank you." She stirred slightly and turned on her side, indicating that she discuss the matter no further.

After that Sasori left the room and shut the door behind him, locking it with the key he had in his pocket. When he turned around, he felt his back slam into the nearby wall, nearly breaking a few bones from the impact. He ground his teeth from the pain and looked Gaara into the eye.

"Did you look at her?" Gaara hissed venomously. Sasori glared.

"If you are so concerned about me looking at her bare body, why do you not bathe her yourself?" He asked lowly. Gaara slammed his back harder into the wall and punched Sasori in the stomach, making the victim cough up a bit of blood.

"I didn't." Sasori growled. Gaara let go and pushed him once more.

"Answer the first time." He snapped over his shoulder while Sasori rubbed his lower back and cursed under his breath. Gaara was a temperamental bastard.


	8. Apathy and Empathy

**The Kazekage: *Me at my computer* What the fuck...is going on in my own story...*Re-reads my story*...**

**Awww yeah this bad bitch is back. So my lazy self seems to have neglected a lot of my "effort taking" stories I dearly love. Anyways, I'm glad to "officially" be back writing.**

* * *

The silence choked it's victims.

All that could be heard was the torturous monotone call of the old clock from the foyer. It was dreadful. Hinata solemnly looked up from her seat at the long dining table that had assortments of cold oatmeal, fruit, and meat that Gaara insisted on having. He had a red drink next to him. Hinata wouldn't doubt if it was blood rather than wine. Though it was only breakfast. The black table cloth was lazily draped over the old wood table, and the velvet chairs smelled of dust. Her eyes drifted back down to the bruised hands in her lap. She would've cried. She really would've. If she could, the tears wouldn't stop.

If she could, she would die.

But this monster is keeping her alive.

Alive and in hell.

The only person here that remotely cared for her, was Sasori. But that was just his job. Hinata felt a lump in her throat, the one a person gets before they cry. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, then willed herself not to give in to the pain.

"Eat."

The word sliced through the air like a freshly sharpened blade. It stung her eyes. It made her neck snap up to focus her haunting lilac eyes upon the possessor of the cruel voice.

"Are you deaf? I said _eat._" His cold eyes made her shiver and her heart stop. She adverted her eyes down to the chipped white china plate that contained the unappealing lumpy mess of oatmeal. She never really liked it. However, there was absolutely no chance she'd take to complain to this man. Her shaky hands picked up the fine silver wear and slowly put spoonfuls into her dry mouth. She felt the urge to empty her stomach after swallowing. She convinced herself not to. He would strangle her.

"Do I have to do it myself?" He growled lowly. She stopped mid-bite and quickly swallowed.

"No." She whispered weakly.

Gaara set down his wine and readjusted the cuffs on his black shirt. He was tired of this timid attitude. The weakness made him want to kill her. But she had a purpose to him. He pushed the thought away and aimlessly tossed an apple around the table, occasionally stabbing it with his pocket knife.

_Slice._

_Slice._

_Thump._

The apple rolled off the table.

Gaara emptily stared at it.

Hinata imagined that as her heart. Her appetite suddenly left her.

"I-I'm done." His eyes slowly slid up to her.

"Finish it." He demanded lowly. She forced the rest down.

* * *

After Gaara had left to attend to his country matters in the Public Place of Sunar, Hinata was left alone in the dark home. She watched him walk out of view from the home.

She stood in the middle of the foyer. Hinata blinked and looked around to see if there was a light switch.

Ah.

She walked towards the heavy wooded front door and looked to the right, where a light switch was. The chandelier above flickered to life and the house seemed to finally appear around her. Pictures of the same family were around the home.

A slash mark seemed to be cut through one particular picture that was on the wall that connected the two staircases in the center.

It was a man with odd black and gold eyes, that made her shiver to see. She hoped that the slash meant he was no longer in the home, or to be near anywhere again.

She could never wish ill thoughts, but that man set her uneasy feeling into flight mode. Hinata wondered if Gaara would be angry she turned on the lights. It was an odd thought, but what if he did not wish to see the light...

"That blonde women with the brown haired man are Gaara's siblings."

Hinata whipped around to see Sasori behind her, gazing up at the pictures. He was in an odd cloak she had never seen before. Of red clouds and black...

"Siblings?" Hinata asked curiously after refocusing her attention once again. He nodded, his dull eyes floating to all the old painted pictures.

"Nobody knows where they went though. Most likely far from him." Hinata felt a pang hit her chest. She felt bad that Gaara's family had all gone away, and that he was left alone here. Even after all he did to her, she felt remorse for him.

But she couldn't fathom why...


End file.
